The Path of the Warrior
by Eternal Flame1
Summary: AU-Fic Follow the path of a prince, his kingdom long destroyed, and a princess who has run away from the castle in search of adventure, as they battle creatures from orcs to dragons in search of peace and victory over the evil of the world.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 Enter the Free Kn...

Prologue:  
  
In a time long ago, long before rifles and missiles came to pass, the world was lived and was ruled by the sword. Men would face each other, not with gunpowder and lead, but with tempered steel. Long swords and halberds would cross with axes and spears, and the winner would be decided not by the man who holds the most firepower, but by the strongest and most skilled of fighters.  
  
Kingdoms were formed and the strongest and wisest of the men would be crowned king, given the sacred honor of ruling those very people that fought for a place to call home. And to protect and serve the king, a group of the elite warriors would bear the `coat of arm' of their leader and would, from that day forward, be bound by their code of honor to serve their country and their king, they were known as the knights. And of those knights, a champion would be awarded with the title of captain, and would lead those noble warriors into battle. Many a men's dream was to become a knight under their lord, for there was no greater honor in that day and age.  
  
Later came the discovery of beings called spirits. Years of research led to a break in the communications barrier between mankind and these creatures of nature. Sacred pacts were formed between the few chosen among the people of the kingdom, people found worthy of the spirits to wield their powers, thus the first mage was born. The ruler of the winds, Sylph, granted the power of the four winds. Undine, protector of the waters, granted control over the rivers and lakes. Control of the raging fires of the mountains was granted by the great Ifreet and power over the land itself by Knome, lord of the Earth.  
  
A select few were granted the honor of controlling the holy power of light. These were the pure of heart. Men and women would devote their lives to helping others with this great power. And some warriors were granted the power to fight against the evil of the world, thus the first holy Paladin and Cleric were born.  
  
But to every right, there must always be a wrong, and this was no different with the powers that be. The power over the dark forces was granted to those with evil hearts, and these people were devoted their lives to destruction and chaos. Thus was born the first Dark Knight and Dark Mage.  
  
Men and women alike would work to support their homes. Some raised crops to sell in the various markets. Vegetables and beans were grown in great abundance. Then came the foragers, people who would search the forests and swamps for special herbs and spices. These special items were used in medicines and ointments, and people would come from miles around to receive treatment from these men and women. Thus was born the first Alchemist.  
  
And of all these new and grand achievements that were accomplished during these times of peace, a capitol was erected at the foot of the holy mountain of the Espers. Thus was born the holy kingdom of Crystallia. Men and women came from all around the known world to worship at their holy temples. Apprentice mages would travel there seeking a chance to study at the greatest of mage towers, the Tower of Babil. Also, the bravest and noblest of warrior came to test their worthiness upon the Peak of Esper Mountain, where the temple of the Ancients rests. This temple was thought to be the place where the spirit of light, Excelcia lay in rest. The warriors would face the trials of the temple and if they were found worthy, would be blessed by the Holy Spirit, becoming the greatest rank any warrior could achieve, the Paladin.  
  
So the lands lay in peace and the people prospered. But peace is never long lasting.  
  
The forces of the dark despise those who worship the light. Villages were burned by the hands of Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, and dark Dragons, all the minions of evil. Some kingdoms would fall under the might of the dark, and others would push them back to their lairs deep underground. Swords would clash with claw, and spell would clash with spell, in bloody and gruesome battles. Many families would lose their loved ones to the hands of the evil beings, but thus is the way of life. Thus is the continual battle of good versus evil.  
  
It was that faithful day in the season of fall that the forces of evil invaded the holy land of Crystallia. Both sides clashed in many a battle, and the light held their ground. The war continued on for three long years, the tide turning to each sides favor many times, only to turn once again.  
  
It was then though, that one of the greatest evils known to man showed it face upon the bloodied battlefield. Never once had any known him to leave his throne in the dark city of Arsis. Happosai, the demon lord from the depths of hell no human has ever traversed showed himself. So, with his arrival, the dark minions gained a great advantage. For with the aid of the forbidden spells, spells of which had not been cast since the dawn of time, millions upon millions of undead rose from the land. Corpses from past battles, friends or foe, joined the battle against the light.  
  
The holy knights of Crystallia fought bravely, but they were vastly outnumbered. Even with the greatest of warriors, King Genma, they could not hold against the evil undead. For every man or beast that fell in battle, the evil spell would force the corpse to rise again, joining the ranks of the dark. So the king and queen came to a desperate decision. They summoned their son's instructor in the ways of the sword, Lord Tallis. Tallis was the very man who had taught king Genma all he knew of the righteous path of the Paladin. He was a great, and noble man who fought for those that could not protect themselves from the tyranny of the world. Tallis had infused these followings into King Genma, making him a great and noble ruler. Thus those followings were to be passed to the king's son also.  
  
In order to save their five year old son, Tallis was ordered to escape with him under the cover of darkness. Tears ran freely from both parents eyes as they said their goodbyes to the only heir to the holy kingdom of Crystallia. Dressed in dark rags, Tallis made his way out of the kingdom, never looking back. All that remained with the two of their homeland was the pendant that hung around little child's neck, and Exodus, the blade that was a gift from Excelcia herself to the first Paladin. The sword had been passed down through the ages to the king of Crystallia, thus it would continue that tradition in the hands of the young prince.  
  
And so the holy kingdom fell, and evil took its place above all other. But this did not come without a price. The use of the forbidden spells drained the life of most the dark army, including the demon lord Happosai. Most returned to the depths of hell, while the creatures of the dark returned to which they came. Happosai was forced into a deep slumber, deep in the city of Arsis, not to awaken for many a year. All that was left of the dark forces were pushed back by the neighboring countries forces, but the damage had been done. The holy land of Crystallia was no more, for all that was left was a shell of its past beauty.  
  
This is where our story comes forth. A tale of love and a tale of loss, a tale of quests where battles lie around every turn.  
  
A mysterious stranger with a hidden past will willingly take on the burden of saving all the lands. He has known the pain of losing those he loves many times, thus he will always put others welfare before his own, so not to let them experience the same pain in which he had suffered. He travels from kingdom to kingdom, lending his sword where it is needed, and for this he has become known simply as the Free Knight. Those who had heard his tales knew him by the mystical blade that rests upon his hip, the sword rumored to be Exodus, thought lost many of year ago with the fall of the holy kingdom of Crystallia. This is his tale as he crosses over the lands of the world, seeking peace among all races of creatures, matter not if they were human, elf, dwarf or spirit.  
  
Eternal Flame is proud  
  
to present:  
  
The Path of the Warrior  
  
A Tale of Swords and Sorcery  
  
Chapter 1  
  
`Just another boring ball...' thought a beautiful young woman as she gazed out over the edge of the balcony. Her body adorned a beautiful white dress, which flowed all around her with ribbons and bows. It was strapless on top and rested easily upon her bosom. White leather shoes of the finest craftsman can be seen discarded at the entrance to the balcony. Her short, silky black hair was done up with pins to keep it from falling into her eyes, and small white flowers are woven into her short tresses. Large brown eyes look up into the darkness of the night, and flow from star to star, to land on the full moon which sheds light on the gloom of the night. She stares at the glowing globe in the sky as she leans her hands on top of the railing. She recalls one of the many dances her father as put on in order to parade the princes of neighboring countries, all seeking her hand.  
  
She was soon to be 18, the age in which her father expected her to be wed. Both her sisters were already either betrothed or married. Princess Kasumi, the oldest, was already happily married to prince Tofu of Cerius, a land to the west. Princess Nabiki was to wed a wealthy duke that hails from the east. The ceremony was set for this spring. So all that was left of the three daughters was her, and King Soun wished to see all his daughters wed before he passes on.  
  
She thought about her father as she gazed at the North Star. `Just like him, a light that which guides those to where they wish.' She thought with a smile on her face. But he was getting old, and he had not had an heir to his throne. Ever since her mother died four years ago, he had been frantic to find suitable husbands for his beloved children, for fear of illness taking him away and leaving the kingdom of Felecia in turmoil without a ruler. With Princess Kasumi, it was not a problem; she had been very close to the young prince of Cerius all her life. And so when it was decided that she was to be web, Tofu was the first and best choice as her husband. They now were the proud parents of a 2 year old son named Philip. They would travel from kingdom to kingdom each season, so Kasumi could be in the presence of her father and Tofu could still be home for his country. But the three planned to settle down in Cerius once Tofu takes the throne.  
  
Princess Nabiki had met Duke Forbes of Lenore a few summers ago. Many a balls were held in her honor, much like now. At one particular one, they had talked a bit and danced throughout the night. So when Nabiki had turned the age of 18, Duke Forbes had presented himself, and she had gladly accepted. They are rarely seen apart now a day, taking walks through the gardens, or just sitting upon the grass, watching the sunsets. Yes, her sister had changed quite a bit since she met her groom, all for the better.  
  
But now that left her, Princess Akane, the youngest of the three sisters of Felecia. So many a prince, duke, and lord had come seeking her hand in marriage, and so many had returned home with no such luck. And now, with her 18^th birthday arriving in a few months, her father was getting desperate. He has begun favoring an arrogant prince from the northern kingdom of Mardock. Prince Kuno IV, skilled with a sword and fast at the mouth, Akane despised the man. She loathed being forced to spend day after day in his presence, listening to him ramble on in the ancient tongue about how great he was and how he would have his `vigilant beauty' for himself. `Oh, how I wish I could cut out his tongue, then maybe he could be almost bearable.' she thought with a sour taste in her mouth. But King Soun and King Kuno III had been close allies in previous times, therefore in her father's eyes; the prince was the best choice as her groom.  
  
There was a knock at her chamber door, and she turned to regard it. `Who would be calling at such a late hour?' she thought as she made her way to find out.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" she asked as she reached the door.  
  
"It's Ryoga, your highness. I was just checking to see if all was alright." came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Akane smiled slightly. Ryoga had been a long time friend of hers, ever since childhood. He had always been there to watch over her, and had become her personal guard once he reached the rank of knighthood. "Yes Ryoga, everything is fine. You can retire for the night." she said to the man.  
  
"Alright, goodnight princess." And with that, footsteps were heard making there way in the direction of the barracks. Akane made her way over to her dresser and sat upon the ornate stool in front of an extravagant mirror. She let down her hair and picked up the brush from the table, then proceeded to comb out her short tresses.  
  
She hated being cramped up in these castle walls, she wanted to get out and see the world. There are some days she wished she wasn't born a princess, instead just one of the commoners, free to roam wherever they wished. She sighed as she hit a tight knot in her hair where a flower had been woven. `Why can't I just go out and see how our people live there lives from day to day.' She had never been outside the castle walls without an escort, so she was always treated quite differently among the common people. She had read books that old Morgan, a great scholar and distinguished mage, had given her. Tales of heroes and damsels, riding off together, men fighting dragons and monsters, all in the name of good. Oh, how she wished she could do those things the heroes did.  
  
She was quite the swordsman, forcing Ryoga to give her training out in the woods in their younger years. She also had the gift of Ifreet, the fire spirit. Morgan had helped her harness the raging fire within her, and now she could be considered quite the warrior mage. Her father never approved of her learning the arts of war; ever since her mother had died he had done all he could to try and live up to his late wife's expectations of him as a father. He wanted her to be a proper lady, like her sister Kasumi, but Akane was too wild and energetic for that. She had learned all she needed to attend court and to speak with elegance when necessary, but she would fall back into the common tongue that she spoke as a child when she was alone with her friends and family.  
  
She sat her brush back on the table and stood. She proceeded to dawn her night gown and make her way to the elegant bed that was located on the far wall. She pulled back the silk sheets and got onto the soft mattress, savoring the feel of the silk as it ran across her bare arms. She lay there and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
She had been planning on sneaking out into town for awhile now. She had wanted to be seen as another commoner and walk among the market as just a normal person. She was tired of this life in the castle, and needed to take a break. `Well, tomorrow is just as good a time as any,' she thought, turning on her side. Her body sunk into the feather mattress a little further. `In fact, I think I need a long vacation.' She smirked as she smiled to herself. She pulled down the covers and jumped out of bed. She made her way over to her wooden closet and proceeded to make a small bundle with a short piece of cloth she had asked one of the servants to get for her a few months ago. Many times she had thought of running away from the castle, only to change her mind at the last minute, but not this time. She proceeded to prepare for her departure tomorrow, taking only some of her more basic type clothing and boots. `Tomorrow, I'll start my own adventure...' she thought, packing one of her  
favorite books into the small bundle.  
  
Ryoga made his way to his private room near the barracks, lost in thought. Ever since he was young, he had been in love with the Princess. But never had he expressed it in any way, due to his duty. Everyone knew that Royalty only married Royalty, and Ryoga was born a commoner.  
  
He always was by her side though, secretly wishing that one day she would show some interest in him also. But she had never seen him for more then a friend, possibly a brother, so he kept his feelings inside. When he came of age, he had applied to become her personal guard, a job in which King Soun had readily given him since he was one of the greatest swordsmen of the kingdom. So now he could still be near her, but never with her.  
  
He had watched with envy as many a man had danced with the Princess at each of the balls, never once seeing one that deserved her. So many times he had wished that he could dance with her in his arms, hold her close forever. But a brother to her he would always be...nothing more.  
  
He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He placed his sword and sheath next to the bed within arms reach, and proceeded to remove his armor. Once done, he washed his hands and face in the small basin on his dresser, drying his hands on the cloth next to it.  
  
Once in bed, he was left to think about all the things that were out of his reach, never to be savored by him. At least he had his dreams, a place where all was possible. A place where his love and him lived together in peace, always together...  
  
The next day, Akane made her way down the narrow streets to the market. Sneaking out had been quite simple, since she knew of the small tunnel that ran from a hidden door in the wine cellar, to another hidden entrance on the back side of the castle about 200 yards out from the moat. She had made her way back towards the village quickly, so not to draw suspicion.  
  
She had wrapped herself in a plain, red cloak. It was probably the most common of clothing she owned. But to the occupants of the town, the dark red hooded cloak stood out like a sore thumb. She did not know this of course, as the eyes of the people only tracked her after she passed, so she believed that she had blended in quite nicely among the crowds.  
  
She looked form shop to shop, listening to the vendors peddle their wares. Dried fish and live chickens were set on display for all to see. Fresh vegetables were set in baskets out on the street. The ever present sound of metal meeting metal signaled the hard working blacksmith slaving away at his fire pit. Ornate swords and axes lined his walls, while armor and shields were displayed in plain sight. Fine silks and cloth were found among the tailor's shops. Finely sewn tunics and capes were lying on wooden tables, with the master tailor's daughter sitting nearby, ready to make a sell. Fine leather boots were displayed around her in various sizes. People mingled among all the shops, looking for what they needed and moving on. The low roar of trades taking place was always present throughout the marketplace.  
  
She made her way through the streets, stopping here and there to look at the fine, yet simple jewelry along the way. In and out she wove through the mingling crowds, trying her best not to bump into others. This is how she spent the early hours of the morning, out among the common people.  
  
She was examining a particularly beautiful jeweled brooch, when a commotion nearby caught her attention. She turned in the direction of the sound and saw a ring of people about 20 paces down the road. She replaced the brooch and thanked the vendor for her time and made her way to see what was going on.  
  
She pressed her way through the crowd, trying to get a better view of the spectacle taking place in the middle of the street. As she reached the front she looked to see what all the fuss was about. There, being shoved from man to man was a young Elvin child, seeming to be no more than 12. Half a dozen city guards were laughing as they shoved him from side to side. Akane's eyes narrowed at the way the boy was being treated. She turned to regard an older woman that stood next to her. "Excuse me madam, but what is the meaning for the treatment of this boy?" she asked, as she peered towards the young one.  
  
The old woman turned to look at the beautiful woman that had spoken to her. "He was caught stealing a loaf of bread from a local vendor. The guards normally just arrest the thief, but it seems they don't take a liking to the Elvin kind." She said with pity in her eyes.  
  
Akane bristled as one of the guards backhanded the boy, sending him to the ground. The guards just laughed as the young elf spit up a small amount of blood. She was about to step forward and put these guards in their place, but thought about it for a second and realized in order to do anything, she would have to reveal her identity. So she stayed put for the moment. Her rage built every time the guards cussed out or stuck the boy, and after a few more minutes she snapped. `I'll be damned if I let this continue, and they call themselves knights.' She stepped forward and was about to reach for her hood, when something made her pause once more. The guard, obviously the leader, was about to strike the elf again, when a hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed his arm. She followed the hand to its owner, and found it to be a cloaked figure with a hood hiding his features. She listened as he spoke.  
  
"For what reason does this boy be beaten here before the people of this fair town?" said the stranger, as the guard tried to pry his hand loose for the man's grip, much to no avail.  
  
"How dare you interfere with the punishment of this lowly thief, beggar! Unhand me at once." stated the guard, gritting his teeth as the stranger tightened his grip.  
  
"And tell me, `oh honorable knight', has this boy been tried before the king like every other criminal that is arrested?" said the man, squeezing the guards arm tighter.  
  
The guard stifled a scream as his forearm was placed under immense pressure. The surrounding crowd had gone quiet as soon as the stranger had caught the guards arm. The other guards had their hands on the butt of their swords, but dared not make a move until they understood the full situation with their leader. "This lowly Elvin scum has no right to be present before the king!" said the leader through gritted teeth.  
  
The stranger seemed to regard the boy that was huddled on the ground. His face was not visible because of the shade the hood threw across his face, but as he turned back to the guard he held, Akane caught a glimpse of deep, piercing blue eyes. "I was not aware that there was a law that forbids the Elvin kind to be taken before the king for a rightful trial. Tell me; is this the order of his majesty himself? Or merely the idea of a racist bastard that believes himself to be able to answer for his king?" stated the man. He pressed down on the arm he held trapped and the guard gave a strangled cry, falling to his knee.  
  
"You will pay for this you son of a bitch! You will wish your bitch of a mother had never given birth to you when I get free!" screamed the guard in pain.  
  
Akane watched as the stranger froze at those words, and regarded the man he held captive. A small aura of pure white seemed to bath the man as his free hand clenched and unclenched. He lifted the guard almost effortlessly with one hand, and hurled him at the other guards. The leader barreled into the other five men, toppling them all over. "Draw you blade." The stranger simply said in a low, calm voice, the aura dissipating as he seemingly regained control of his emotions.  
  
The guards scrambled to their feet, the leader snarling. "I'll have your head for embarrassing the guards of Felecia, street scum!" he said, drawing his sword. The other guards followed in turn.  
  
The man simply stood there in a relaxed stance, his right hand disappearing inside his cloak. `Probably a sword.' thought Akane as she watched the gesture.  
  
"Let us see if you can back up your words `knight.' Or will you simply hide behind your comrades?" stated the cloaked man, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he mentioned the title of knight.  
  
Once again the leader snarled, and waved off the others. The five stepped back, relaxing their stances. "Very well, you can feel the bite of my blade alone!" screamed the leader, charging the stranger. The man tensed at the last moment, then his arms blurred.  
  
His left hand shot out from the folds of his cloak faster then most could follow, including the guard. Before he knew it, the leader's sword hand was captured once again in the iron grip of the stranger, but that was the least of his worries. For the shining edge of an immaculate blade rested at his throat. None had seen or heard it leave its sheath. The leader gulped.  
  
Murmurs sprang forth among the crowd as the surrounding people got a glimpse at the blade the man held.  
  
"...hat him?"  
  
"...Free Knight?"  
  
"...o way, it is!"  
  
"...Exodus Blade..."  
  
Akane listened to the people around, only catching the tail end of many conversations and comments. By what she had seen and heard, the man before her was known as the Free Knight. She had heard the stories that were passed among servant and nobles alike, telling the stories of the knight's adventures. He traveled from kingdom to kingdom, lending his services to those in need, never asking for more then room and board in return. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. `THAT'S IT! This is my chance to go on an actual adventure! There was no way I could have done gone on my own, but if I go with him, I'll be fine!' she thought excitedly.  
  
The leader gulped as he peered down at the blade resting at his throat. He had been hasty to judge the cloaked man, and now he would most likely pay for it. His blade slipped from his grasp.  
  
"To gang up on a normal criminal, I could most likely overlook. But to beat them even more severely only because of their race, and a CHILD at that, is unforgivable. Now I will give you two choices. You will apologize to the child for your mistreatment, also to the people of the town for disturbing them. Then you will swear on your majesty the king himself that this will never happen again. OR, you can lose your head and then I'll make sure your subordinates mind their manners in the future." With that, the man lowered the blade and threw the leader to the ground. The guard slowly got to his feet, and looked down to the elf at his feet.  
  
The cloaked man made his way over to the boy, and knelt before him. "It is alright child, no one will hurt you." He said in a soft, reassuring voice. He extended his free hand to the boy, waiting for him to grasp it. The Elvin boy looked at the hand and slowly reached for it.  
  
"I-I only stole it because my mother was starving." came the small voice of the elf. Ranma's brow furrowed at that and he glared at the leader. He lifted the boy to his feet and steadied him in front of him.  
  
"Now choose what you will do `knight.'" stated the man, sword still in hand. The guard looked at him for a moment, and then lowered his head.  
  
"I...I apologize to you all for disturbing your peace. And..." he looked at the elf in front of him, hate showing through. But then he continued. "And I apologize to the boy for beating him, and swear on his majesty King Soun, that this will not happen again." The cloaked man nodded. "BUT, that still doesn't forgive him of his crimes."  
  
"I will pay the vendor for the bread he stole. No harm will come to a child that wishes only to feed his starving mother." stated the cloaked figure. "Now leave my sight, before I change my mind and lope off your head for your cowardly actions."  
  
The leader turned with a raged face and made his way through the crowds, people opening up to make room for him. The other guards followed close behind with one last look at the stranger.  
  
"Now," Akane heard the man say, looking down to the Elvin boy before him. "What say we go pay that vendor back and get your mother and you some supplies." He stated. The elf's eyes lit up at his words, then took on a confused look.  
  
"But mister...why would you do that? You've already helped my enough and I couldn't possibly..."  
  
"No worries. I have no need for repayment and you seem to be a nice boy." stated the stranger, leading the elf off.  
  
"I AM older then you, you know." stated the elf, looking up to the man beside him, smile upon his dirtied face.  
  
"Oh really?" returned the man.  
  
"Yup! Elves age slower than..." The voices trailed off as the two left Akane's range of hearing. The crowds watched the man leave and after a moment of gossiping, returned to their usual activities.  
  
Akane took off after the man, determined to gain a companion in him for her journey. `What better person to travel with that the legendary Free Knight?' she thought, as she made her way through the streets, the two ahead of her never leaving her sight. Now she just had to figure out how to get him to travel with her...  
  
She followed them to a local tavern, where both sat at a table near the back. Akane chose a table of her own, off near the darker part of the room, so not to be detected.  
  
She watched as a woman came over to their table, the cloaked man sat down a few pieces of silver before her, and seemed to say something, but what, she could not tell. The elf said something next and the waitress nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
They seemed to not say anything for about ten minutes, so Akane took a closer look at the blade that was half hidden under the cloak of the man. It was a masterpiece in itself, a work of art of a level that is unattainable by human hands. She could only see the dwarfs of the northern mines being able to craft such a weapon. But as she looked at it longer, she could tell that not even their master craftsman could weld such a blade.  
  
She was knocked out of her examination as the waitress made her appearance to the left of her. And as she regarded the serving wench, she failed to notice the hooded figure in the corner raise his head and peer in her direction. He returned his gaze to the table slowly before Akane turned once again towards him.  
  
Soon, food was brought out to both parties' tables, and Akane almost had to laugh out loud at how ravenous the Elvin boy was. He ripped into the flesh of the meat before him, and downed the goblet of mead like it was water. She gazed at the man's plate and had to blink. For where a small rack of lamb once sat upon his dish, nothing was there. The only thing he was doing now was wiping his hands upon the cleaning cloth the server had brought him. `How in the hell could he eat so quickly?' she thought, gazing down at her own small helping of food. She shook her head and proceeded to eat, not wanting to be left behind once the two males left the establishment.  
  
Once again they were on the street. The man had paid for the boy's meal and left back towards the center of the marketplace. She stayed a good distance behind them, watching as they went from booth to booth, examining the fruits and vegetables.  
  
Everything the boy seemed to ask for was bought without question by the stranger. He would simply give the vendor the money and shoulder the small bundle of items he had. Then he would follow the elf to the next stop. For half an hour they shopped, buying anything from clothes to food, when finally they started heading out of the market, due west down a main street.  
  
She followed them through the twists and turns to what she believed to be the elf's home. Finally after an unmentionable amount of corners, the two stopped outside a small wooden shack. The Elvin boy reached for the handle of the door, and turned it. Both entered, the man's arms full of items and the boy with a smile on his face. Akane creped toward the small window to the side of the shack, and listened to what was said.  
  
"I'm home mother!" she heard the young elf chirp.  
  
"Why hello dear, did you have fun playing today?" said an old voice. Akane snuck a peek through the window and gazed upon the old woman. She was dressed in rags, much like the young elf, and had long silver hair. A large bandage was wrapped around the top of her face, tied behind the large ears that symbolize Elvin blood. `She's blind...' thought Akane, looking at the dark cloth. The woman must have been several hundred years old in Elvin years, for small wrinkles adorned her face and hands. She continued to gaze at the three, careful not to make a sound so not to give away her presence.  
  
"Mother, a nice knight helped me out today. He bought us supplies and new clothes and refuses to take any type of payment!" said the now excited boy. Ranma slowly walked forward and knelt before the old woman.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you madam. I must say you have a very caring son. A fine man he is." stated the stranger in a soft voice. The old woman turned her face slightly towards the sound of his voice, and raised her left hand slowly, as if searching for something.  
  
"I do not know how to thank you, kind sir. Ever since I was blinded, I have feared for my child's survival. We could not afford the costs the clerics in the chapel asked for. Normally they would heal a commoner for free, but I am afraid to say they do not take kindly to our kind." said the soft spoken woman.  
  
Akane bristled as she said that. `How dare they refuse to heal her? How could they make these poor people pay for the use of their powers just because they are Elvin! The holy power is for all living beings!' she thought. The priests and clerics of the church were there specifically for the people of the kingdom. She would have to have a long talk with her father once she returned. She looked back up as the old lady's hand came to rest on the hood of the man's cloak.  
  
"May I, good sir, see your face, so that I can always remember you. There are not many men this day and age that would do so much and ask nothing in return?" she gently tried to push back the hood, but the man stopped her hand gently.  
  
"I will not let you gaze upon me with you hands, madam. But I shall let you gaze upon me with thy own eyes." With that, the stranger raised his right hand to the bandage, and gently removed it. The old elf jumped slightly, and looked down to her lap, ashamed of her appearance. Cross scars were present upon her brow, down across her eyes. The man brought his left hand up to her face and gently covered her eyes. He brought his right hand down to his chest level and made a fist. He extended his forefinger and middle finger up towards the ceiling in a gesture of prayer, and bowed his head.  
  
Akane listened as he spoke the words of the healing spell in a tongue long forgotten. `He...he's a cleric as well as a warrior?' thought Akane. Very few people in the world could harness the holy power of light, and it seemed this stranger was one.  
  
A soft glow emanated from under his hand, and the Elvin boy's eyes grew along with Akane's as the glow seemed to seep into the old woman. The lady in question gasped as the light washed over her, and soothed aches and pains of sitting in the shack for so long, doing nothing because of her blindness. The stranger stopped speaking and the glow dissipated. He slowly dropped his hand and looked up from his casting. The old woman still had her eyes closed, but gone were the scars that had once crossed her face.  
  
"Now, open you eyes madam, and gaze now upon my face with your new sight." said the man. Slowly the old woman opened her eyes, much like a newborn child. Her eyes widened and she blinked away the blurriness that came from not using her vision for so many years. But see she could.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes and a huge smile played across her face. "I...I can see!" she said, voice rising in excitement. "I can see!"  
  
The young elf cheered and ran to his mother's waiting arms. She cried as she ran her hand over her son's face and looked him up and down. "You have grown into a fine man, haven't you Sigmund!" she said through her tears.  
  
"Oh mother! I'm so happy you can see again! I just can't believe it! Now we can open our tailor shop again!" the boy, Sigmund stated as he hugged his mother. The old woman hugged him back, and then brought him to arms length. She turned to look at the hooded figure. She grasped the man's hand and knelt before him, kissing his knuckles all the while.  
  
"Bless you sir, bless you. Now I can once again support my child so that he may grow to be strong. Please let me look upon the face of the man who gave us our lives back."  
  
Slowly, the man pulled his hand from the old woman's, and raised it to his hood. Akane moved closer to the window, as if to get a better look at the man that stood before her. In one fluid motion, the hood fell from his head. Akane's eyes widened at the sight before her. For where she thought the man hid his face from the world with a hood to hide his ugliness, shone one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.  
  
He had long black hair, braided loosely down his back. High cheek bones gave form to a slender, tanned face. Soft, yet piercing blue eyes gazed down to the old woman, who also seemed to be staring at his features. The man had a gentle look to him, yet if he was truly the Free Knight of legend, Akane knew he could be deadly.  
  
"It has been centuries since these eyes had laid sight to such a handsome face. Why would you cover it so with a hood, kind sir?" asked the old woman, with a perplexed look on her face. Sigmund nodded next to her in agreement. If any of the three had been facing the window they would have noticed a beautiful woman, nodding as well.  
  
The man smiled. "For reasons that most would not understand my lady. One doesn't wish to draw attention to oneself, if that person wishes to be at peace with others. I am just a wondering knight that travels in search for people in need. But there are also people throughout the kingdoms that would wish to see me laid to rest in the bottom of a shallow grave. So if no one can recognize me, I can avoid many unneeded confrontations." stated the man.  
  
The old woman nodded, and looked to her son. Sigmund looked to her. "He's the Free Knight from the stories you used to tell me momma. The one that ventures all around!" he stated excitedly, extending his arms in a wide getsure. The old woman's eyes widened a bit at this little piece of information. She turned once again to her guest.  
  
"Are you truly the Free Knight?" she asked in a curious tone. Silence followed as the hooded figure seemed to look off into the distance.  
  
"That...is what many call me, yes." She said simply.  
  
The old elf clapped her hands in excitement. "Wonderful! Oh, how I love the stories of your adventures! Fighting dragons and killing ogres. I have told my son your stories ever since I heard the bard sing of your tales several years ago." she said. "Please, let me make you dinner. It is the least I can do for you since you bought so much for our small family!"  
  
The man seemed to consider it for a minute, then spoke. "I would be honored to eat with you. And please, set the table for one more guest. I'm sure she would be hungry by now, following us all day like she has." he said, looking towards the window.  
  
Akane `eeped' and fell from her small perch outside. The two elves blinked as the gazed towards the window. A woman's head peeked around the side of the window, and gazed at the three, stopping at the man.  
  
"Umm...how..." she started.  
  
"When you wish to follow someone madam, you shouldn't wear such a bright cloak. Such garment is hard to miss with the eye." The man stated simply.  
  
BlinkBlink Akane looked down at herself and blushed the color of the cloak. She couldn't believe she had not thought of that.  
  
"Please, join us. I made sure to buy a little extra after I noticed you at the tavern." stated the knight with a small smile on his face. The three inside laughed as Akane facefaulted outside.  
  
`He knew about me that LONG...' was her only thought.  
  
"So why were you following us?" asked the man. The four were sitting at the small table in the shack. The old woman, which they found out was named Sylphi, had used some of the wares the knight and her son had brought from the market to make dinner for her guests.  
  
"Well...I was just curious, that's all. I saw what you did in the market this morning and was just wondering what kind of man goes against castle guards like that." stated Akane as she took a bite of some of the stew before her. The two elves just sat and observed the conversation without a word.  
  
"Is that so?" said the man. "What is your name?"  
  
Akane froze mid bite. She had to think fast, so not to give away her true identity. "May, my name is May." She said after the brief pause. That had not gone unnoticed by the stranger, but the elves accepted it at face value.  
  
"Very well May, and from where do you hail?" he asked.  
  
`Think girl...' "Cerius." she stated simply. "I arrived this morn."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He went back to eating without a word.  
  
An hour of so later, the two humans said their goodbyes to the elves with promises of returning for a visit. They stepped out upon the street and turned to one another.  
  
"Well then, this is where we part." stated the man. "It was a pleasure meeting you...May of Cerius." He turned and began to walk away.  
  
`Oh no...' "Umm...wait!" she yelled after him. He paused mid step and gracefully turned back towards her direction, peering from under the hood he wore. "I...I was wondering if you could use a traveling companion?"  
  
"I travel alone, I am sorry." He made to turn once again, but Akane rushed forward, grabbing his cape. The man's eyes tracked the small medallion that came free of her cloak as she reached for him. `Royalty?' he thought, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Please, the roads are not safe and I am in need of a companion. Please, please allow me to accompany you." She pleaded with him.  
  
He regarded her for a second, thinking about his new discovery. Then, he spoke. "Tell me what your real name is."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, perplexed. "I told you it's Ma..." she stopped when he began to turn once more. "Alright, alright...only if you tell me your true name, knight." she stated.  
  
"You are the one seeking my trust my lady, not I. If I wish my name to be revealed to you, then I shall give it. But if you refuse my request, then I shall be on my way." He turned once again, freeing his arm.  
  
She watched as he walked away. "...Akane." She stated in a defeated tone. "...Princess...Akane, of Felecia." She bowed her head. "Please sir, I cannot stay in that castle another instant! I'll go insane. I want to travel the land like in the books that I read! I am a capable warrior, and am in tune with the fire spirit Ifreet. I will be a great help to you on your journey. `Please,' allow me to travel with you. I do not care what your destination is."  
  
He regarded her for a few minutes, debating whether or not to allow the princes to come. Finally he nodded. "You will listen to what I say, and do what I tell you to do. There is no royalty out there in the wilderness." She nodded her head enthusiastically. "The king will be quite mad, and will most likely send a party after his missing daughter."  
  
"Don't worry; I spent much of my childhood out in the outer woods with my friends. I can take care of myself." She said. He slowly nodded and turned.  
  
"Then let us be off." he stated, beginning to walk away. She quickly followed.  
  
They made there way through the now dimly lit streets. Vendors were closing shop, getting ready to retire for the day. In the distance the sun crept towards the horizon, ready for its daily rest. As they approached the western gate, the man spoke softly.  
  
"Ranma..." he said simply.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" said Akane, peering over to him.  
  
"My name is Ranma." he said, eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. He nodded to the gate guards as they passed through, walking off towards the forest.  
  
Akane smiled to herself as he told her his name. She too looked ahead towards the forest. As they reached the entrance to the thickly wooded area, they both removed their hoods and gazed around the trees. Ranma nodded to himself and continued walking.  
  
"A band of Orcs have been spotted 30 kilometers or so to the west. Jumkoffer, the Orc Lord, is said to lead them as they raid the outer villages. That... is our first destination." Ranma said in a low, calm voice.  
  
Akane nodded and once again let a smile grace her lips. She would no longer only read about the adventures and fairy tales, she would be a part of it...  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Well folks, there you have it, the first installment of my new story. I got a few ideas from "The Record of Lodoss War," and a few other old stories I've read. I wanted to show the Ranma cast during the Medieval times, my favorite time period.  
  
This will be another long story I will be writing along with my others, so keep checking for updates and leaving reviews.  
  
Next up: The dangerous path...  
  
Thx  
  
Eternal Flame 


	2. The Forest Spirit

Chapter 2  The Forest Spirit

They had been walking all day through the dark forest; the canopy of trees above them blocking out most light of the sun. The trail was about ten foot wide, with two distinct 5 inch deep gashes in the dirt signifying wagon tracks. They had met no one as of yet, and they were beginning to wonder where the normal traffic you usually see was. 

Not much had been said between the two, both admiring the forest around them. Time to time creatures could be heard scurrying to escape the two, and birds of all kinds were singing their sweet melodies. 

Akane was bored, very bored. But she knew better them to mention it. She had begun to realize that life on the road would definitely include a great amount of solitude, and a great deal of walking. She had been watching the silent figure next to her, wondering what went through the warriors mind. 'He must get really lonely out here by himself…' she had thought as they made a left at a corner of the path.

It was approaching the time they were planning to set camp when all noise died around them. Ranma's hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword, and he began panning the area.

"What is it?" Akane asked as she came closer to him and whispered.

"I'm not sure, just wa…" he suddenly shot his hand out in front of her face and snatched an arrow out of the air. The shock was so much for Akane, she almost stumbled and fell. Both heads turned to the source of the projectile to see a small forest sprite walk out of the overgrowth. "What the hell…" began Ranma as he saw the small figure stop, "forests sprites never attack travelers. Humans are on good terms with the spirit Dryad."

Akane instinctively scooted to the position behind Ranma. She had never been in a real fight before, in fact, this was the first time she had ever seen a forest sprite. She looked up into her companion's face and watched as Ranma tried to figure out the reason for the attack. More movement from the trees brought her attention back to the direction of the small figure.

Half a dozen more sprites made their way to stand behind the one that had shot the arrow. She looked at them closely for the first time. The little creatures reminded her of the pictures of a Knome she had seen in her books back home. They stood about 3 foot tall and had thin, wirery muscle frames. They were dressed in a green tunic and green pants. Each seemed to have a dagger of some sort at their belts, and of course the leader, as she guessed he was from how the others stood behind him, had the small bow hanging at his back. Their faces reminded her of a small child, innocent in appearance with slightly larger ears and a longer nose. But what surprised her were their eyes; they seem to not fit them. They were a menacing sight, with small red pupils and squinted into a scowl. The very sight of them sent shivers through her spine.

"Something isn't right…" Ranma brought Akane out of her observations, "these are usually easy going creatures, helping out travelers that are injured or in trouble." Ranma studied them for a second trying to see something out of place. He concentrated with his mystic sense and looked again, only to gasp. "Their being controlled, no wonder! There are magic tendrils coming off them and going off in…that way!" he pointed north through the vegetation. "That's how they're being held under the trance, we have to sever the connections."

"But how do we do that?" Akane asked as the small group of sprites began their approach, faces held in a scowl. She backed up a step. "We can't hurt them if its not their fault!"

Ranma turned his face slightly to look back at her. "Stay back and only attack to defend yourself. I'll take care of them." He looked to her waist and frowned. "Use your magic since you don't have a weapon, but keep it weak. We only want to knock them out. They're quick so be careful." Ranma stepped forward, dropping into a makeshift fighting stance. Akane nodded and backed off close to the base of a large oak tree.

With a snarl, 4 or the figures leapt at Ranma, daggers drawn. Akane could see now what her friend meant when he said they were quick, they moved faster than anything she had ever seen. Ranma drew a small dagger of his own and held it in a reverse grip as they converged on him.

He ducked under the first sprite's strike and raised his dagger up to block the second. He winced as he felt a small gash placed on his left arm where the third struck a glancing blow. A kick to the chest to the forth sent it barreling into a tree and falling unconscious, blood running down his head. A small flash of light could be seen as the mind control spell was severed from its host's prone body. Ranma did not pause to see if the small one was alright, as the three remaining were upon him again.

Sparks flew as three daggers met and scraped across each other. It did not take much strength to push the two attacking sprites back, but their small stature could not be underestimated. Ranma spun to the left, dodging a strike to his lower back from the third figure that was planning on inflicting a deadly wound to his kidney. Ranma brought the butt of his dagger down onto the base of the unbalanced sprite's skull and the small fighter slumped to the ground. Another flash signaled the release of his mind.

The three remaining fighters circled each other, watching each other carefully. Ranma took the time to glance to where the three extra sprites that had stood back were standing before. He blinked when he found no one there. He spun quickly in Akane's direction to see them advancing on his companion. "Damn…" he muttered to himself. His two opponents chose that time to attack.

'Damn…' thought Akane as she backed away from the three approaching figures. She stopped as her back hit the trunk of the tree behind her. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to concentrate if she wasn't going to hurt the little guys too badly. She brought her hands up to chest level and held them a few inches apart, seemingly in prayer.

"Ifreet, lord of the flame, I call upon your great power.

Set ablaze those foolish enough to stand before me."

A small glow began to form between her palms. The three approaching sprites froze in their tracks at the sight of the forming spell. The leader reached around his shoulder and took his bow. He notched an arrow and prepared to fire. He let loose the weapon and it flew swiftly towards its target, only to be incinerated as it met an invisible wall of flame. 

Suddenly, the light between Akane's hands grew tremendously, her hands widening to compensate. She looked up to the figures and prepared to fire the spell. Her eyes hardened. "FIRE STOR-aaaaaauuuuAAAAHHHHhhhhh…" she never had time to finish the attack as the tree behind her seemed to open up, and vines snaked out to pull her in. Her voice trailed off signaling her falling into the darkness.

Ranma heard the yell of Akane's attack, then the yell of distress. He turned quickly, only to see the trunk of a large tree seemingly closing. "What the hell!" 

He dodged to the right and let the sprite pass. He needed to finish these guys off quickly and find Akane. 'Who knows where she could end up,' he thought. The three figures that had been approaching Akane began approaching him instead. He took a deep breath and faced them all.

Akane groaned from where she had hit the ground. She reached down and rubbed her sore bottom as she began to stand. Looking around, she could see nothing but darkness. Everywhere she looked there was nothing. Her heart rate began to increase as the vast void began to takes it toll. It was a feeling of complete loneliness and vulnerability. She took a tentative step in one direction, followed by a few more. With her hands outstretched before her she walked blindly forward.

"Welcome…" Akane jerked her head back and forth at the sound of a voice. It seemed to come from all around her. It sounded calm, yet held an undertone of evil. "Welcome…" it came once again.

"Who are you!" yelled Akane, still searching the blackness for the voices source. She stopped walking and turned in circles.

"I… am the ruler of this forest." came the simple reply.

Akane blinked when she heard this. "Ruler?" she thought out loud. "Dryad is the ruler of this land. Who are you?!" 

A low chuckle came from nowhere. Moments later the voice answered her. "Dryad is…unable to rule at the moment. So I have graciously taken her place."

Akane's brow furrowed. "So it was YOU controlling those sprites! What have you done with Dryad? And who the HELL are you!"

Suddenly, light seemed to come from all directions, lighting up the area. Akane looked around her; it seemed she was in some kind of cavern. Her sight fell on a tall, dark figure. He stood maybe 7 foot tall, a black cape encircling his figure. He was a handsome man, yet his visage radiated pure evil in every aspect. His smirk gave him a look of arrogance and confidence.

"I, my little princess, am the first General of our lord Happosai's glorious army. My name is Darcis, the black knight." Akane warily watched as the man, Darcis, turn and walked to what seemed to be a throne made of greenery. It would most likely be a beautiful sight, as would the entire cavern, if it wasn't for what seemed to be a dark presence upon every surface.

"Happosai, the demon lord? What the hell is one of his lackey's doing in this forest? And why would he want to hold Dryad?" Akane was confused. It had been years since there was any talk of the evil lord. Ever since the fall of Crystallia, his name had fallen into fairy tales and stories told to children. It was used to keep the younger ones in line, parents telling their children to behave or he would come for them.

Darcis smirked wider. "And why, my dear, would I give such information to one like yourself, hmm?" He sat at the throne. "Perhaps you would wish to stay with me to aid in my endeavors?" He looked at her form head to toe. "I believe you would…enjoy being with me."

"Ha! Like I would ever help someone like 'you.' I would die before I aided that tyrant!" Akane was mad now. Here was this arrogant son of a bitch standing as if he didn't have a care in the world, and he's insinuating she should be his woman and help his lord. 'Never in a thousand years.' she thought.

Darcis raised an eyebrow. "If I decide that you will, you will. You have no choice in the matter. You and your parlor tricks are no match for me and the forces of darkness." He looked her hard in the eye.

"I don't think so! I have every say in the matter when it comes to my life asshole. And we'll see how my 'parlor tricks' are useless" Akane sneered at the dark man. 'How dare he insinuate I'm weak! How dare he think he controls me!'

She brought her hands up to her chest.

"Ifreet, lord of the flame, I call upon your great power.

Set ablaze those foolish enough to stand before me."

The power grew in her hands again, and moment later she threw her hands forward. "FIRE STORM!!" The ball of fire shot forward and expanded to a size of 10 feet in diameter. She had put all she had into that spell, just to 'show' him how weak she was. The blaze streaked forward towards it target. Ten feet, eight, fiv… Suddenly it struck a dark force-field that appeared around the man. She stared in disbelief as her strongest spell was extinguished as if nothing was there.

"Is 'that' the best you can do, my dear? HA! Your powers are weak and feeble compared to mine." Darcis smirked at the look of shock on Akane's face. "Now let me give you at taste of my power little girl!" He threw his left arm straight out away from his body, and his cape bellowed out to rest behind his shoulder. A large blade rested at his hip. He slowly drew the sword with his right arm, and held it up for her to see. "I will not even use a spell on you; the power of my sword Soul Reaper is enough to defeat you!" 

He raised the blade high over his head. Energy seemed to coalesce around the tip of the mighty weapon. "ARRRRRGGGG!" he yelled as he swiftly brought it down in a diagonal strike. The air around the blade seemed to distort as a black aura made itself known from the sword. A wave of evil ki was sent forth from the strike and was streaking towards Akane, who was frozen in place from fright. Darcis' laugh could be heard from behind the 8 foot wide arc of energy. She watched as it approached, finally coming to her senses. She was about to jump out of the way, little good it would have done, when a figure leaped in front of her.

Ranma had swiftly taken out the remaining sprites and was now looking through a cavern he had found nearby. Akane had seemed to travel down into the earth so it was logical to look there. 

The cavern was beautiful. Green moss seemed to glow upon the walls, and flowers grew along side an underground stream, which seemed to light up the whole cavern. The place reeked of powerful magic.

But now, as he went deeper into the cave, further down into the earth, all seemed to grow darker. The air had an ominous feel to it. He once again looked around, seeing that the once green moss was now covered in a dark mist. The small stream now ran black, almost as if it were ink. Everything around him seemed to give off evil. 

"What is this place…" he mumbled to himself, continuing on downwards. He could see a light further down, so he made his way towards it. As he approached what seemed like one of the larger caverns, voices could be heard. 'Akane?'

Suddenly, a flash of light was seen as he heard Akane yell what seemed to be the name of a spell. He sprinted forward towards the ledge that lead into the large open space. There he saw Akane, panting from exertion, facing off against a tall dark man. The dark figure was unharmed from the young princess' blast.

"Is 'that' the best you can do, my dear? HA! Your powers are weak and feeble compared to mine."

Ranma's eyes widened as the man threw open his cape revealing his sword. The man seemed to smirk. "I will not even use a spell on you; the power of my sword Soul Reaper is enough to defeat you!"

'Soul Reaper?' he thought to himself. That seemed to ring a bell in his memory, but he could not place it. All he knew was that the sword was giving off a tremendous evil aura, and Akane would not stand a chance against it. 

"ARRRRRGGGG!" Ranma leapt from his place as the streak of energy made its way towards his companion.

Ranma had his sword drawn at the ready as the energy impacted. Exodus glowed with power as it repelled the evil energy. His muscles tensed with strain as he fought to slow wave's progress. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him, the energy dissipated.

"Ra…Ranma?" Akane's shaking voice came from behind him. The man in question simply stared at the dark, looming figure before him. 

"Who…" began Darcis, until he caught sight of the blade held in Ranma's hands. 'Exodus…' He suddenly smiled. "I see. I had no idea anyone survived." He lowly chuckled.

"Ranma be careful, he's powerful." Akane laid her hand on his shoulder. Ranma nodded slightly.

"Just stand back Akane, I'll take care of him." She dropped her arm and backed away as Ranma rose to his full height. "Well, since you seem to enjoy showing off your powers so much, how about you try them on me?"

Darcis smirked as he looked upon the man before him. Moments later, he spoke. "I do not think so, not yet. I still have much to do before we cross blades. But be rest assured, we will have our battle." He gestured off to his left towards the shadows. "I am afraid I must take my leave right now, but I will leave you with something to play with." 'I must inform my lord that a descendant of the crown of Crystallia survived, and with the holy sword Exodus no less!' the black knight thought to himself. He once again brought his black cape around him, and in an instant, he was gone.

Both of the people left turned to look towards where he had gestured. There, a huge figure emerged.

"Damn, a shadow Golem!" yelled Ranma, as he readied his sword. It wasn't really a tough monster, but the two of them had been traveling all day, and the small wounds that were inflicted upon him by the sprites were beginning to ache.

"Ranma…I can't cast anything. That last spell drained me since I put everything I had into it!" Akane said as she looked on.

"It's alright, I can handle it." He began running towards the dark monster.

The Golem roared as he approached, and brought a massive hand down trying to smash the insolent human that dared to face him. The golem stood around 15 foot tall, and was made of what looked like black granite.

The massive hand smashed into the cavern floor, shaking the walls. But when it raised it again, there was no one there. Suddenly it roared out in pain as Ranma slashed down across the mammoth of a monster's side, cutting a clean gorge in the rock. The monster swung its giant stone-hand horizontal to the ground before Ranma could react, and it caught him in the side. Ranma was sent flying into the opposite wall, and he slumped to the ground.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed, beginning to run towards the fallen fighter.

"STAY BACK!" yelled the knight, rising to his feet. He felt around his side. 'Damn, a broken rib.' He thought to himself as he winced in pain. He yelled and charged once again, this time Exodus glowing white with intense power.

"AUUUUUGGHHHH!" he yelled, slashing downward in a jumping strike. The blade seemed to extend to three times its length, the white energy becoming part of the sword. It traveled along the monsters body from head to toe. Then everything went still.

A low rumble was heard, and with a final roar, the mighty shadow Golem split in half, the two parts scrapping against each other as they slid to the cave floor. It fell into a pile of rubble, and with that the battle was over.

Ranma slumped to his knees and heaved a big sigh, wincing as the action put pressure on his rib. Akane could be heard running towards him.

"Ranma, are you okay?!" said Akane in earnest as she kneeled next to him. She checked his body out, looking for injuries.

Ranma nodded, waving off her hands. "I'll live." He stood with her help and they moved over to a boulder, sitting down. "Now, tell me who that was, and what he was doing here."

Akane nodded. "He said his name was Darcis the black knight, and he was the first General of the evil Lord Happosai's army." Ranma's eyes widened at the sound of that name, and then they narrowed. "He said he was holding the spirit Dryad, but he wouldn't say why. That's all he told me."

Both were quiet for a moment as they mulled over that information. 'So, finally you have emerged again Happosai…' thought Ranma darkly. He had been searching for years for a way to reach the evil being so he could have his revenge for his family and kingdom. Most rumors said that the demon resided in the evil city of Arsis, but no one knew how to enter, or even approach the place. Finding information on him was very difficult, since he had not done anything since the fall of Crystallia. 'And now a 'black knight' makes an appearance.' he thought to himself

After about 15 minutes, Ranma stood and straightened his clothes. "Well, let's find Dryad and free her, shall we?" Akane nodded and stood herself. Both made their way down the dark passage behind the throne.

They came to a smaller cavern a little while later. There, in the center of the cave was a dark sphere, seven foot in diameter. They made their way over to it, and Ranma held his hand, closing his eyes in concentration.

"She's in there." he said as he dropped his hand. "This is a powerful spell. It could have only been cast by a high mage, and they would have had difficulty with it." Ranma circled it once, looking it over. Akane merely stood and watch him.

He stopped as he came up next to his companion again. "Stand back." he said to her.

"What! You can't possibly cast any spells in your condition! Don't you dare!" She reached up and grabbed him around the sides. He winced as she squeezed and tried to pull him away from the sphere. He reached down and grabbed her hands, gently pushing them away.

"I'll be fine, just please stand back." She looked at him for a moment, and then reluctantly stood aside as he approached the barrier. She brought her hands up in front of her waist and clasped them together. She curiously rubbed them against one another when she felt something warm and sticky on them. She furrowed her brow and looked away from her companion to peer at them. 'What the…blood!' her head shot up and she looked at Ranma's tunic. Sure enough, a dark spot could be seen forming on his tunic on his side. "RANMA!" she yelled and ran forward to try and stop him, but was suddenly thrown down onto her butt as she met a invisible force-field.

"Excelcia, holy being of the ages, lend me your divine power.

Break this dark shield that binds this being, set her free."

Ranma's raised hands were glowing with power as he concentrated and chanted the spell over and over. The energy seemed to coalesce into one point, before shooting out surrounding the black barrier. Brighter and brighter it shone, so much so that Akane had to shield her eyes.

A few minutes later, the light died down, and she turned to see what happened. There, floating in mid-air was a strange, yet beautiful woman. Her skin seemed to be made of wood, yet it was smooth as any normal person's. Her hair was dark green vine-like, and her fingers were longer then the normal human beings. She seemed to radiate power and goodness.

"Dryad…" she whispered quietly. The spirit seemed to look around, only stopping momentarily on Akane. Then her eyes fell upon one point in front of her. Akane looked to where she was looking and gasped. There, lying on the ground motionless… was Ranma.

"What, pray tell, are you doing little one?" a boy jumped away from where he was reaching for the sword that rested against the wall. He turned towards the speaker, revealing a young Ranma, no older than 5.

"Nothing…nothing at all!" he said a little too fast. In front of him stood a middle aged man in brown robes. A short black beard was finely cut, covering a strong chin. Long hair cascaded down behind him, and his eyes seemed to dance with mirth.

The man raised an eyebrow and waited for Ranma to continue. Ranma sighed and bowed his head. "I want to learn how to use a sword, so I can help everyone like you." he said as he dug the tip of his leather boot into the floor.

"So you were just going to pick up the blade and start swinging it around like it was a stick?" asked the man as both his eyebrows rose up. Ranma just groaned.

"Come on Uncle Tallis, I was going to get you to teach me, I know you're a great swordsman." Ranma whined as he looked up to the man.

Tallis chuckled and watched the young boy in front of him. Moments later he finally spoke. "Tomorrow you will get up at dawn, and we will begin your strength training." He pointed at the sword. "You will have to be able to 'hold' the sword before you can wield it.

Ranma grinned when he heard his uncle say this; he was going to be a swordsman!

Everythign around the seemed to fade and distort. Images flew by so quickly you could not make out one from the other. This went on, over and over, for what seemed like an eternity, until the image stopped. There, kneeling in front of a small headstone was a teenaged boy in a black cloak. Silent tears could be seen falling from his closed eyes. The boy reached forward and sat his hand to rest on the marker before him. He sat like this for what seemed like forever, and then all went white…

Ranma groaned as he came back to consciousness. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his temples.

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice to his left. He looked towards it, squinting his eyes. He sighed as he recognized Akane.

"Not bad, how long was I out?" he asked, looking back to the ceiling.

"A day and a half." she replied. Suddenly her voice became sterner. "What the HELL did you think you were doing? Why would you cast such a high level spell when you were in that condition? With a broken rib no less! Do you have a death wish?!" she said, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

He looked over to her again. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he sighed. "I was fine."

"The hell you were! You just about died! You would have if it wasn't for Dryad helping your heal those wounds. And she couldn't even heal them completely after you expelled so much mana!" Akane said, sticking out her lower lip as her eyes become slits. "I swear if you do something like that again, I'll burn you alive. Got it?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Fine…" he said after a moment. He began to get up. Akane came over and took his arm.

"Well, lets go see Dryad, she said she wanted to speak with you privately once you were awake." said Akane, helping him steady himself until he got his bearings back.

Ranma nodded again, grabbing his tunic that was sitting on the back of a nearby chair, and carefully putting it back on. Once done, they made their way out.

They knocked on a large wooden door as they stood in a corridor the spirit had told Akane to come to. It was a small hall that was connected to the cavern Dryad had been held. After a moment, the door opened on its own accord, and Ranma walked in.

"I'm just going to be back in the room you woke up in. Come and get me when your done." said Akane. Ranma nodded and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the center of the room, looking around as he went. He seemed to be in a library of some sort. 

"I would like to thank you for freeing Me, Lord Ranma." said a voice from behind him. He turned to see the spirit standing before him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Lord?" he asked as he looked at her.

Dryad smiled and raised her hand. Ranma felt something moving under his shirt and looked down. His pendant became visible and seemed to hang in mid-air in front of him.

"This is the crest of Crystallia, the holy kingdom. Only royalty wore such a pendant." She lowered her hand, and the pendant followed suit. "After so many years I can see why most people would not recognize it, but I am beyond time. All of the spirits mourned for the fall of Crystallia, for we loved its teachings and people."

Ranma sighed, and reached down, grabbing the crest and placing in back under his shirt. "Yes, I am a descendant to the throne, but Crystallia is no more. I am no longer royalty…and I wish to remain that way." Dryad nodded in understanding.

"I understand. You have grown up as a commoner, and wish to stay that way. You think that if you were to rule a country you wouldn't be able to travel and help people like you do now." said Dryad. It was more of a statement than a question.

Ranma thought for a moment. "I do not wish for what happened all those years ago to happen to anyone else. I know one sword cannot do much, but as least I feel like I am needed."

Dryad smiled. "Trust me Lord Ranma; you would be surprised what one man can do." She looked at him for a second, and then continued. "I can feel it. You will be needed in the future young one, and the position that which you do not wish to take will play a large role in it."

Ranma turned away as she said that. He was happy with his life as it was, he didn't want to be a prince of a fallen kingdom.

Dryad stood and watched as the thoughts flew through the human before her. After a few moments, she walked over to a bookshelf and partially pulled out a series of books. A small sound was heard and one shelf slid away, revealing a hidden box. She held her hand up to it and chanted. A moment later, a light flashed and she removed the solid oak case. She carried it over to a small table, the shelf sliding back into its original position behind her.

Ranma watched as the spirit sat the small box down, and opened it up. She reached in and pulled out a scroll, tightly bound. She walked over to him and handed it to him. He took it and looked closely at it. His eyes stopped as he reached the seal…it was in the shape of his pendant, the crest of Crystallia.

"That…was given to me for safe keeping after the fall of your kingdom. It is bound by a VERY powerful spell, said to have been placed on it by Lord Genma, your father himself." Dryad watched as he turned the scroll over in his hands. "The one that gave it to me said that only one of the royal family of the holy kingdom would be able to open it."

Ranma looked up into the eyes of the gentle spirit in front of him. "What is it?"

Dryad shrugged slightly, and then gestured to the scroll. "Open it, it must be important of it was put under the protection of one of the ancient spirits, right?"

Ranma nodded, and reached for the seal. It seemed to react as his hand came closer. When he finally touched it, the seal crumbled to dust, and there was a flash of light. Both raised their arms to block out the blinding flash. Ranma felt the scroll seem to disintegrate in his hand. When the light dimmed, both turned back and were shocked at what they saw. There, floating in the mid-air, was a miniature silver dragon.

It gracefully floated there, its small wings seeming useless as they were lazily flapped ever so often. It was an oriental type of dragon, with a slender body that coiled in and around itself. It was maybe 4 foot in length, and 5 inches in diameter. Beautiful silver scales covered every inch of him. Two hind legs were located near the back of the coils, and two longer front legs towards the front. Its eyes seemed to radiate wisdom as they peered first at the Dryad. The dragon nodded its head in recognition, and then turned to the other in the room. Ranma could have sworn that it grinned.

"Well, haven't you grown since the last time I saw you, your majesty!" Ranma blinked as it seemed the dragon was speaking in his head. The serpent must have sensed it, so it nodded. "I am talking to you telepathically. I do not have any vocal cords, so speaking out loud is impossible."

Ranma blinked. "Okay…and who might you be?"

The dragon seemed to fall into a mock pout, lowering its head. Then it mentally sighed and smirked. "Well, you were only an infant the last time I saw you, so I shouldn't expect you to remember me." It nodded its head. "Very well, I am the Royal Guardian and Adviser to the royal family of the holy kingdom of Crystallia, Felnar the white dragon. I have sworn to serve and protect the royal family throughout the ages, and since you are the heir to the throne, I am now here to serve you." He bowed his head.

"Yes, the ancient dragon Felnar." began Dryad from behind him. "Legend said that you once resided in the depths of the holy mountain of Espers, until one day you saw a wandering white knight that was seeking the Temple of the Ancients. You secretly followed him and watched as he battled creatures of all kinds, until he finally reached the summit. You watched as he became a holy Paladin, greatest of warriors, and then as he built the greatest of kingdoms the human race had ever known. You decided to bless its birth with your knowledge and protection." Felnar nodded at spirit's statement, it was quite true. Lord Genma was a great and noble man, and the dragon respected him for that.

Ranma looked from one to the other, as he digested the dragon's words. Finally, he spoke. "Well Felnar, Crystallia is no more and I am no longer royalty, so you are free to do whatever you want. I do not want to burden you with the responsibility of watching over me."

The dragon shook his head. "At your birth I gave my word to always watch over you. I have already missed many years of your life because I refused to leave your father's side in the final battle against the evil invaders. I asked him to seal me in that scroll so that one day I could rejoin you, since I was too weak from my battle with the black dragon Cardis to fly back to my den in the mountains. That was one of the last things King Genma did before the castle walls fell. No matter what you say, I will be accompanying you from now on."

"But…" Ranma started.

Dryad laughed lightly. "Don't bother Lord Ranma, once a dragon makes up his mind, nothing will change them. You seemed to have gained another companion." Ranma sighed in defeat, and Felnar looked up into his eyes.

"I have lived as long as any being of this world, child. I have always loved watching over the human race. They show so much emotion in their actions. I assure you, my knowledge will be of great help to you in anything you decide to do." stated the dragon, its slender body seeming to swim back and forth in mid-air.

Ranma looked at the beautiful creature before him, and smiled. "Very well, I am happy to have you with me. But…" Ranma fidgeted as he tried to word his next statement. "Townspeople might…go hysterical if they see a flying, talking, miniature dragon traveling in their streets. How will you hide yourself, an invisible spell?"

The dragon chuckled slightly. "No my lord…"

"Call me Ranma, I wish to keep my heritage a secret." Ranma interrupted as he looked at Felnar and the spirit behind him.

They both nodded. "Very well, then call me Fel. As I was saying Ranma, hold your arms." He waited for the man to do so. "No, out from your body, horizontal to the ground." Ranma corrected himself. Fel nodded. "There now, this wont hurt a bit." Suddenly the dragon seemed to turn into pure energy and streaked towards the fallen prince. Ranma almost yelped at the speed, but held firm.

The energy seemed so flow around him for a moment, then fade into his clothing. There was a slight tingle to his skin, and then it was gone.

"Remove your shirt Ranma," came Fel's voice in his man's head. Ranma blinked, then obliged.

As his tunic came off, he looked down at himself. His eyes widened at what he saw. An extravagant, beautifully detailed tattoo now coiled around his chest. Its head rested just below his right shoulder, and its body traveled at an angle to disappear under his left armpit. It traveled around his back, disappearing under the bandage Ranma still wore from his rib, and came back to the front just below his ribcage. It made one more trip around his body, coming out the front at stomach level. The tail twirled once around his bellybutton, then ended. Its color matched that of Felnar's real body, and it seemed to move and glide along with Ranma as he turned to and fro, looking the work of art over.

"This is what I learned how to do many centuries ago. It is also how I was able to be placed into that scroll, I simply became a painting. It was very useful when I traveled the land with your father when he had diplomatic business in other countries. I am still able to communicate with you and others, and I'm also able to see some of your stronger thoughts. If you wish to speak to me privately, just talk to me in your mind, I will be able to hear you. I can control my telepathy quite well, so if I wish to speak only to you, I can do so and no others will hear me."

Dryad circled around the young knight. "You are quite beautiful, Felnar."

"Thank you Lady Dryad. You do not know what it means to me to hear that from one as radiant as yourself." replied the dragon.

"Oh stop it." said the spirit playfully. Ranma just blinked as he 'watched' the two ancient beings talk so casually to each other. This was when his thoughts were drawn to a knock at the door. It opened to reveal a curious princess.

"Sorry to intrude but…" she trailed off as she looked at the tattoo that now traveled across Ranma's body. "Where did THAT come from?"

Ranma just looked at her for a second, until he felt a tingling in his chest. There was a flash of light and Felnar appeared in his true form. Akane yelped and backed away. She watched wide-eyed as the serpent seemed to bow to her in mid-air.

"Hello my lady, I am the Guardian and Advise-urk!" Felnar stopped as he felt Ranma's rib in his side. He looked to his left at the man, and saw him shake his head. Fel sighed and turned back. "…Guardian of the mountain of Esper. I am the white dragon Felnar. And who might I ask; do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Akane blinked and looked at Ranma. The man nodded and she turned back to the dragon. "Umm…Princess Akane of Felicia, it is a pleasure to meet you." She looked at him. "Were you that…tattoo that was on Ranma? And how are you talking in my head?"

"Yes I was that tattoo, I now serve Ranma here. And as to how I am speaking to you, I am telepathic." stated the dragon.

Akane just 'ohhed' and nodded her head. Fel sighed and asked her to sit. He went on to tell him about his origin, and decided to say that he would now travel with Ranma as repayment for helping Dryad. Akane finally nodded in understanding.

Ranma looked to each of them slowly. "Well, I think we need to get on the road. There's no telling what Jumkoffer is up to. We need to find him and take care of him before more travelers die at his hand."

Akane nodded, but Dryad spoke before she could say anything. "Please, let me repay you for your service. It is the least I could do for saving the forest and myself. Come, follow me." Before either could protest, Dryad walked to the back of the library. 

They stopped at a blank wall of stone. Dryad raised her hand to it. The wall seemed to flow out of the way as a passage opened up. She continued down the path.

Ranma and Akane gasped as they came to what could simply be called a treasure room. Gold, weapons, armor, and jewels were scattered about. The room seemed to glow from the brightness of the items.

"This is all I have ever collected and/or protected throughout the ages. Each of you may choose one item that you can take. It does not matter what it is, it will be yours."

"But we could never…" began Ranma. But Dryad was having nothing of it.

"I insist, now choose." She waved her hand in a wide arc, signaling them to look throughout the room.

The two began to slowly make their way throughout the large chamber, looking here and there. Every once in awhile they would ask what a certain item was, and what its uses were. Each time the spirit would answer them in full. 

A half an hour later, Akane came to a long, slender, sealed case.

"Umm…Lady Dryad, what's in here." she asked as she pointed to the long box.

Dryad came over and smiled inwardly when she saw what the girl was looking at. She had felt something when she had met the young princess, and this item would suit her needs perfectly. She reached over and placed her hand on the chest. A click was heard and the chest opened on its own accord. Akane sucked in a sharp breath at what sat there. It was an extravagant blade, as red as the reddest flame. Its hilt was finely crafted with a grip long enough that one could hold the sword with two hands. Its hand-guard extended out about 5 inches in each direction, with fine rubies crafter into it. The sheath had intricate patterns that traveled along its length, its engraved images seemingly telling a tale long past. All in all it was a work of art. "It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"This is the legendary sword of flame, the Fire Brand. It is said to be crafted with the fire from Ifreet himself, and was enchanted with his power. Legend says that only the chosen one, the fire maiden may pull it from its sheath. If any person was to touch it with ill intentions, they would suffer horrible burns, and sometimes pay with their life." She looked at Akane. "I see you do not have a weapon; can you handle a sword?"

Akane nodded absently, her eyes never leaving the blade. She seemed drawn to it. She slowly reached out to pick it up, and the sword seemed to glow brighter. She picked it up and stood back away from the box. Dryad watched as she carefully gripped the handle and tried to remove it from its sheath.

Flames seemed to come forth as it slowly slid form its resting place. Her eyes widened as she fully removed the blade. Flames seemed to dance upon the cold metal as she turned it over in her grip. She had seen few blades that could compare to this one.

Dryad smiled as her hunch was proven true. "Try to control the flames with your mind." Akane nodded and concentrated. Soon, the flames died down and the sword seemed to return to its normal state. Akane smiled.

"That is a fine blade Akane. You would be a fool to pass that up." came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Fel floating there. Ranma stood next to him, nodding in agreement.

"If you wish, I will help train you better in swordplay and how to control the aura of the Fire Brand." stated Ranma.

Akane smiled widely. "Thank you Ranma, and thank you Lady Dryad. I will make sure to take excellent care of it and to only use it to protect others."

"Your quite welcome child, after all the blade was made for your." Dryad nodded and smiled. She then turned to where Ranma was approaching her.

"I believe I will pass on your offer of a reward, Lady Dryad. I could not find anything that would be of use to me and Fel is an excellent addition to our party as is." he stated.

Dryad studied the man in front of her, deep in thought. She snapped her fingers and walked to a small shelf in the back of the chamber. She looked briefly through what seemed be nothing at all. Finally she returned, holding what seemed to be a cloth made of spiders silk.

"Then take this, I believe you will find many uses for it. It is called the Spiritual Pocket." She handed the seemingly delicate item. Ranma inspected it from all angles. "Now, simply say 'Telinoff." the spirit said.

Ranma looked at her, and then shrugged. "Telinoff." He blinked as the item disappeared. He looked questioningly at the spirit before him. "What did it do?"

Dryad reached down and grabbed a golden dagger from the floor and handed it to him. "This is what you must do. Picture in you mind an imaginary pocket that is located behind your back." She waited until he did so. "Now, picture placing that dagger inside that pocket and put the dagger behind your back, and then simply release it."

Ranma looked at her…and did so. He blinked and turned in place trying to look behind him. There was no 'clank' from the dagger hitting the floor, there was nothing at all. Dryad smiled again.

"The pocket opens a small hole onto a different plane of existence. It can be used to store a limited amount of items." She looked at the wide-eyed listeners and laughed lightly. "Okay, now picture in your mind you retrieving the dagger." The spirit chuckled as Akane made her way behind Ranma to watch closely.

The princess's jaw dropped as Ranma's hand seemed to disappear behind him, returning once again now holding a dagger. "Unbelievable!" she seemed to scream.

"All you have to do is picture what you want and grab it. You will know when you reach the full capacity, so don't worry. I believe that will come in handy with your travels."

Ranma smiled and bowed his head. "I gratefully accept. It will indeed come in handy in carrying supplies and such."

The spirit nodded her head. "Now, before you leave let us eat a meal. I'm sure you are starving since you were unconscious for over a day." At Ranma's nod, she made her way back to the entrance, the rest in tow.

After finishing off a large meal, good-byes were said and the group parted ways with the spirit Dryad. She had wished them luck, and given Ranma a pair of black armguards. They had many empty sockets in them, signifying something was to be placed there.  What to place became apparent when a small green stone was created by the spirit of the forest. He remembered her instructions on its uses.

"If you are ever in need of my assistance, simply call for me through this stone and I will come as soon as I can. The other sockets are there just in case you come by another spirit of this world. Each of us can create a summon stone that you can carry. Once placed on the wristband, they cannot be removed in any way, and only you will be able to call upon us. If you are lucky enough to come across another of my kind, seek their assistance. But be warned, use them sparingly and only in the direst of situations, for a large amount of power is needed to use them."

Ranma adjusted the bands on his wrists. Felnar had returned to his place on the prince's chest, just in case they came upon any other travelers.

(A/N …… is telepathic messages that are said privately to Ranma in his head.)

"So where is our first destination?" came Fel's voice in the travelers' minds.

"We are going to find Jumkoffer, the Orc Lord, and put a stop to his raids. He has become a menace to many people in the surrounding area." Ranma stated.

"How long do you think it will take to find him?" asked Akane from off to the side.

Ranma seemed to think about that for a bit, and then finally answered. "A few days perhaps, hard to say. We need to be prepared at all times though." Akane nodded in agreement.

"Well, that sounds exciting if I do say so myself." said Fel; he chuckled slightly as they made their way down the path.

Now, Akane the runaway princess, armed with her newly acquired Celestial weapon, the Fire Brand; Ranma, newly reunited with the white dragon Felnar, and supporting the newly acquired Spiritual Pocket, made their way onward on a quest they followed as they see fit. It was only the beginning, and little did they know that a powerful darkness was stirring for the first time in many years. They merely walked the path that was set before them, never straying.

Author Notes:

Sorry for taking so long to update. School and work are tiring me out, along with a few new PS2 games. Heh.

So what is gonna happen next to our travelers as they make their way to the Orcs? Keep on checking for updates to find out. If you have any comments or suggestions please leave some feedback so I can take them into consideration.

Next Up: Their journey continues as the castle back at Felicia Castle is going wild trying to find their princess. "WHAT, PRINCESS AKANE WAS KIDNAPPED?"

Thanks for reading

Eternal Flame


End file.
